


Saving my Sanity

by TrippingOverSaturn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Party, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short & Sweet, Smut, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippingOverSaturn/pseuds/TrippingOverSaturn
Summary: 2D fears that he has been drugged by another guy and calls the one and only Murdoc Niccals for help. Will Murdoc care enough to go and rescue him or will he wait for him to come home on his own?





	Saving my Sanity

I was driving frantically to the location 2D had told me. I needed to get there quickly. My skin was crawling as the car shifted gears and I changed lanes. I should probably explain why I am going 20 miles over the speed limit and trying to save my damn light weight singer.

            It all started with a phone call, a constant buzzing in my pocket that would not let up. I answered to a panic blue haired boy that sounded as if he was crying. He also sounded like he was wasted and I assumed he was just having a lightweight puking session. I was wrong though; he was explaining how he felt _wrong_. I asked him what he had meant and all his symptoms began aligning with date rape drugs. Couldn’t pinpoint which one but he was scarred and I couldn’t bring myself not to care. There was a guy calling out his name in the back and I would be lying if I said my stomach didn’t twist in knots. I didn’t want anyone touching my singer. I didn’t want anyone hurting him, he was mine and I wasn’t sharing. I quickly threw on clothes and now here I am, in the old Camaro we used for the Stylo music video. I was furious that some guy thought he could lay hands on Stuart. I didn’t even understand why the dullard would go clubbing alone. He said he was meeting some friends, which was probably a lie.

            I watched the city lights go by in a haze, the numbers and road signs becoming my guides as I searched for the right ones. Finally finding the one I wanted, I pulled in sloppily between two other cars. The houses lights were on and I could see the silhouettes of bodies moving and dancing through the thin curtains that cloaked the windows. A low beat of music could be heard from the walls. Walking up to the door briskly I realized the door was unlocked, dumbasses. Going into the house I was met with low-lit lights mixed with the smell of drugs and cheap liquor. It was a heaven for someone like me but a hell for someone as 2D.

            Making my way through the small crowd I found myself in a long hall with multiple doors. This was going to be great, trying to find the boy. I hated every second of this because I needed Stu to be okay; I needed him to be under my claws rather than some man whore who was weak enough to actually drug someone. What a pathetic loser. I began peeking into rooms, most being empty. One had a girl in it, she was half naked and looked like she was going to fuck the guy who was eagerly behind me. She screamed loudly and chucked the liquor bottle in her hand at me, smashing it against the door as I quickly shut it. Crazy bitch had a nice rack though. I gripped the last doorknob, the cool metal seeping into my hot hand as I prayed to Satan that this was the room and not one with another insane chick.

            Opening the room I was shocked, all the breath was taken out of my lungs and I was speechless. There the front man of the Gorillaz laid, completely naked and cock swollen and red; awaiting attention. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the hand that was splayed across his chest and whom it belonged to because I didn’t know. I didn’t know who this man was and he wasn’t me so no one was to be touching the boy.

            Stuarts eyes were half lidded and he looked as if he wasn’t even alive, but he was and he was panting, his skin had a shine to it and glimmered in the dim room. The man looked over to me, he was naked to and he already had a condom on, his fingers slick and covered with lube. He was drugged and this bastard thought he could take advantage of it. Speaking of the bastard, his eyes were wide and staring at me, “Yo’ man get tha’ fuck outta here!” He yelled with taunt. 2D looked up at me with sickly sweet smile spread and me across his lips like I was his savior, which I was currently. It made my heart twist and feel wrong, something I hated feeling.

“Hey! Asshole, didn’t ya hear me?” The man was talking again and I was going to make him wish he was in the presence of Satan himself.

            “Get tha’ fuck off ‘em” I growled, nails pressing into my palms. Taking steps forward made him reel back and pull up the briefs that were around his ankles,

            “Ah c’mon ya can have him next.” This guy was drunk off his ass and giving me a sly smile. I was going to knock his damn teeth out. I looked over at Stuart who had hickies littering his collarbones and my jaw clenched. How dare he mark my singer, how dare he even touch him, use him. Walking to the man I swung my fist that cracked against his cheek, it stung like holy hell but felt so good. Watching the blood drip from the corner of his mouth. He tried to retaliate but the booze diminished his motor skills making it easy to move out of the way. I let him fall to the ground with a thud, chuckling at the sad challenge. I took this as my chance and kicked his side, earning some choking and sputtering as I repeated the action. I made sure to press my heel of my boot on the back of his neck, leaning down, “If I eva’ see your bloody face again, ya gonna be in a coffin” I growled. I swear he was crying as he ran out of the room in just his underwear.

            Turning back to the boy I found that he was stroking himself with his eyes closed, loose and jerky movements. The kid was doped up on painkillers, ecstasy, booze and god knows what else. I knew this was the wrong side of 2D now, the real him was when I walked in, that pleading look of fear and confusion. That was the 2D that called and that was the one who was so lovable and gentle. The one sprawled out on the bed was a whole new chemical fueled side. He wasn’t in his right mind yet now with his eyes open he was starring directly at me. His black orbs looked tired but vibrant with lust. A warmth was pooling in me and near my stiffening cock, so many nights I brought home good looking birds and so many nights I imagined their hands being the tender and slim ones that belongs to the boy. He sported a blush across his face and his lips glimmered. He was horny as hell and it was starting to affect me too but I couldn’t take him, not when he wasn’t in his right mind. I went to grab his clothes that were puddled up on the floor and I know he wasn’t the one who took them off. I knew the red marks around his wrists weren’t asked for and I know he was scarred when it was all happening. The fear in his voice on the phone had settled into my brain and I couldn’t stop hearing his pleas for me to come get him. The drugs were in full swing and left him like this, like the sexual porn inspired mess on the bed. Crouching near the bed I gathered his clothes, only looking up to look straight into 2D’s face. He captured my lips in a kiss and left me speechless because his lips were so soft and he was so eager for any attention. He was loving and wrapped his arms around me. I was questioning if he even knew who I was before he moaned something sounding close to my name when my demon like tongue slipped past his lips. I couldn’t help it, so many days watching that mouth work beautifully towards the microphone; I wanted to taste him. I wanted to be the only one he touches and the only one his kisses. He pulled me closer until I was leaning over him on the bed.

            “Please, tou-touch me, please, mudz, I need you” He began begging and I felt sick as I realized what I was doing, my calloused hands worked around his cock. It was long and beautiful as the rest of his body. My lips started working to replace the sick mans marks and to make my own. I worked softer, lapping over my nips and kissing me gently. He was whimpering and grinding against my hand as he was pulling at my low riding jeans. I hated myself for doing this but the angel beneath me was too good to resist. My mind was running rampant with thoughts and all I wanted to do to him but I knew he needed it soft and slow. He couldn’t handle a beating tonight.

            Taking off my shirt and escaping my pants I was quick to move my heated body against his body hungrily. I was excited to feel his warmth around my dick, I wanted to slam into him, to feel every inch of his skin under my nails. He was panting and moaning as I slicked my finger with saliva, before pressing a single digit within. I felt a fire start within me and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand, he was already stretched. The man had already pushed inside of him. Stuarts hips were pushing against my single finger but I was making sure to keep my nail clear from hurting him. The drugs couldn’t have masked that pain; I kissed his tear streaked cheek and nuzzled against his neck.

            Without further waiting and his constant pleas to feel me inside of him I made it a point to begin pushing my godly dick within his warm and amazingly tight entrance. He felt amazing but I could tell it still hurt, I took it slow, let him hold onto me and moan out porn sounding cries into my shoulder. He sung beautifully in bed, his high pitched and breathless sounds sent shivers through my spine. Once completely within him I let him settle and waited for his consent which came quickly. 2D kept pushing and trying to buck for some friction, yet I only moved with slow and drawn out movements. His head was thrown back and exposed his neck which I lapped at happily, listening to his beautiful noises. It felt amazing, clenching and shaking against me. I began to move faster, my claws digging into his back as we moved recklessly against each other. He was bloody fucking gorgeous as his sensations drove his expressions. I could tell he was close as he bounced harder and whined out pleas for ‘faster, harder and deeper’. That seemed to be the only words he could manage beside my name as I fucked him. Pulling and jerking him off he finally spilled out the sticky white cum onto both of our bellies. His body seized and felt so tight around me which in turn pushed me over the edge and I came within him. Breathing deeply I let him lay back down gently, he looked like a wreck, a beautiful wreck. He was mine to wreck, mine to fuck and mine to love.

            Finding the bastards clothes on the other side of the bed I cleaned up our mess with a smile. I wish I could have sent him to the hospital but I really did not need that media coverage. I began sliding on 2D’s clothes and watched him carefully; he was completely limp and had a smile that hung on his lips. It was little but it was there. His cheeks were still burning red and looked as if he was moments away from passing out which was to be expected, but at least this side of 2D enjoyed himself.

            Getting myself dressed I decided to give the bluenette my leather jacket. Picking him up bridal style I realized how strange this night has been but it could have been worse. I didn’t want to think about the other man anymore, I didn’t want to think of 2D yelping for help and the music drowning out his cries as the other guests enjoyed themselves. I didn’t want to think of his face when the man was shoving his dirty fingers deep inside of him. No, I just wanted to think about the way he moaned my name, the looks he gave me and the innocence that remained. The lanky but the thin boy between my arms and that I was carrying through the crowd. I didn’t care about the looks, I just was glad my singer was with me. Getting back to the car I slid him in on the worn out seat and made sure he was warm before getting in on my side. I looked over to him before pulling away. He was out cold, his cheeks losing their color and there was darkness under his eyes. He was tired and worn out but he was safe. I leaned over and kissed his temple, reminiscing in the scent his hair sported, smelled of candy and the cologne he always sprayed too much of. Seeing him like this made me feel more than I could explain but I can say I loved fucking 2D.

            And that I love 2D. He was my angel, my peace and my sanity.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was suppose to be writing another essay in class. I need to stop.


End file.
